Boundaries
by Sue-Me-Ann
Summary: She was everything her siblings weren't; quiet and shy. But her world is turned upside down when a simple apology turns into something more. They were a lot smarter than her brothers first thought and now they were all stuck with the consequences. As Grandpa always said 'One thing about living in Santa Carla I never could stomach: all the damn vampires'. [Lost boys/OC]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own The lost boys they are fully credited and owned by Wanner Bro's, the writers and producer.

Inspired by Miwaxx - Shackled who has given permission for the story to be adopted. It's not going to be a follow on unfortunately but I enjoyed the story so much that my imagination has been running wild with what if's, and this is the result.

Yes, I'm adding in a third person to the mix being the sister of Michael and Sam but it will explore how she copes after the movie if things went a little differently than planned.

Boundaries

The board walk was buzzing with night life, bright lights illuminated the walkways lulling me into a comfortable pace as I clutched my remaining resumes to my chest. Rock music drifted upwards from the beach concert and mashed hauntingly with the carnival tunes. To most it was loud and irritating, but I found it oddly soothing, the familiar sounds drew a parallel with my childhood memories and the good times my family once shared. It had been years since we visited Grandpa and now we would have to plant our own roots with one less family member. It was disheartening but a change that none of us could evade now the wheels had been set in motion.

Wondering along the store fronts I found myself observing the crowds, people watching was always an enjoyable pass time for me. My shy demeanor tended to cast me out of most social circles, something that I had struggled with throughout my eighteen years of life but I was quite happy to befriend the old worn out pages of my favorite books. Stopping at the beach railing beside a bench of giggling girls I drew my eyes up to the group they were ogling at. Three blonds and a brunette lounged around four motor bikes, their predatory eyes shadowed the crowd, they surveyed the passing people who seemed to avoid them. The men held an air of mystery about them. 'Obviously the trouble makers in the area', they seemed so at ease like they owned the place. Most folks steered clear of the group as they recognized, like I did, that these guys were dangerous. Turning back to the young girls near me I noticed their failed attempts to catch the attention of the small gang, they seemed so desperate for a chance to join that forbidden world. Their rather revealing clothes were a far cry from my own loose jumper and shorts. Even their high heels seemed out of place to an outsider but I knew from experience that this boardwalk held many different people from all walks of life. There were no fashion victims in this town only trend starters. My younger brother would fit right in.

Assessing the group again I could see the appeal, they were devilishly attractive in a roguish kind of way and every father's worst fear, 'definitely not my type'. At that moment the platinum blonds head shot up and our eyes locked. I could feel the atmosphere change around us as my vision tunneled, the rest of the world vanished. A cold breeze slithered up my arms and the icy trickle of fear crept along my exposed neck. Panic set in as my lungs ceased to function while my heart threatened to beat out of my chest. My body was frozen in place as he slowly drew himself up, like he was about to cross the distance between us. His face remained neutral in a completely inhuman way. I begged my limbs to move, my brain screamed for me to run. Being invisible was what I did best, and this guy, well he was like a demon crawling out of my nightmares. I had to leave. My eye sight darkened as a tall figure passed in front. Broken from the spell I pulled away blinking rapidly as the sounds of the boardwalk returned. My breathing was labored as I risked another glance up, the group was gone. The incident spooked me so much that I couldn't stop my body from quaking in fear.

Rushing away from the morbid memory I attempted to find my mother who had been looking for work just like I had been. Trying to put that frightening experience out of my mind was difficult as I hurried along the streets. I could see the newspaper articles now, new girl in town eaten alive by carnivorous bullies. That's if my body was ever found. After all this was the murder capital of the world. Spotting mom in the window of a busy video store I hurried towards the entrance. The sooner I got to her the quicker we could leave.

I slammed into something hard and fell, a pair of black boots came into view as my eyes shot open. "Gosh, I am so sorry, I…" dark obsidian eyes watched me with curiosity. It was the Native American from the group of bikers. My throat restricted with sheer terror as two of his fellow friends hauled me to my feet. I couldn't hear what the others were laughing about as I forced my head down. "S-sorry" I stuttered out before brushing past all four into the safety of the store.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Less than 24hours had passed since the strange encounter but things were already beginning to get weird in Santa Carla. I had been lucky enough to gain employment in two different restaurants, it seemed waitresses were in short supply in this town. My predecessor at 'Le Olive' had vanished without so much as a resignation letter to management, so Mr Fredrickson had been quick to accept my services with an immediate start. The restaurant was a nice little establishment, cosy but modern. With an elaborate French menu to choose from, this was definitely not your average Santa Carla spread by any means. I'd just finished giving an elderly couple their bill when I spotted Michael through the large front windows. His mop of brown hair bouncing with each step as he chased a pretty young woman in a flowing skirt, my brother was a romantic at heart and despite the recent divorce saga Mike still truly believed in love at first sight. He was like a puppy trailing after her. I shook my head at the ridiculous notion and made my way behind the counter cutting both love birds from view.

Ringing up the payment on the register I realized that the customers had given a substantial tip. Too much in my opinion, they had obviously miss read the bill. I hadn't done anything to deserve this amount, so making up my mind I turned back towards there table, but they were gone. Gosh the older generation could be really sneaky when they wanted to be. Opening the glass door in hopes to locate them, I managed one foot over the threshold before stopping dead in my tracks as my muscles went rigid. All at once an overwhelming feeling of dread filled my stomach when four sets of eyes found my frozen form. Like statues they sat mounted on their bikes only a block away. We stared at each other for what felt like eternity before one of them finally moved. The rock star blond gave me an approving nod after giving me a once over, an involuntary shiver ran up my spine. The feeling was foreign as pink started dusting my cheeks, I wished it was outrage causing it, but I wasn't that naive. The others turned back to him with knowing expressions before tearing off with a deafening rumble into the crowd. They knew something I didn't, and it scared the hell out of me.

"Emily, table five needs their drink order taken" I turned back to find the busy establishment unaffected by the time laps in my mind.

"Of course, I'll get right on it Mr Fredrickson" I prayed that Michael was far enough away to avoid any interactions with that particular group. The last thing I needed was him joining a gang and falling even further off the train tracks.

The next afternoon brought with it more stress, having just completing a day shift at 'Le Olive' I was already exhausted because I hadn't slept much through the night. Michael hadn't come home until the early hours of the morning and Mom and I had been worried sick. When I arrived home my brothers were arguing with each other, something that was becoming all too familiar since the split.

"Come on Em" Michael groaned out, "I have to go meet someone at the boardwalk".

Sam started up as well, he wasn't happy with the plan, but he was still young at 15 and I didn't want him alone at night either, "I don't need a baby sitter". He threw his hands up animatedly, it was a sight to see given his choice of clothing today. I gave him a smile, knowing how hard everything had been for him, just like the rest of us he was struggling to start a new in this town.

"Mike, I can't stay. I've got to go back to work. And I know you don't need a baby sitter Sammy, Mom's just trying to keep you safe". She tended to overthink things when it came to safe grading her children, but it was all done out of love and Michael was going to have to man up and stay home for a change. There was no way I was missing my first shift at the diner, our new situation meant that we needed the money and I was determined to help any way I could. "We've only been here for three days, I'm sure that one night together wont kilI you". Stuffing the last of my PB & J sandwich in my mouth I headed for the door dressed in my uniform. This one wasn't as modest as my other outfit, but it covered the essentials I suppose. I turned back to the boys "Just. for once, let Mom have a fun night. Ok? No breaking anything!" Sam nodded vigorously but Michael avoided eye contact with me. sighing heavily, I set of in my little dinged up beetle, the dying embers of the sun shining uncomfortably in my rear-view mirror. Those boys will be the death of me, I swear.

Darkness had crept up over the horizon bringing with it the nightlife that Santa Carla was famous for. The diner was packed, and I was learning on the job. A few minutes of vague training by the gossiping waitresses and I was sent on my way. Thank goodness I had previous experience or I would have drowned in the sea of orders. I was about to head back out through the kitchen doors when I spotted four familiar bikers sitting in a booth in my corner of the diner, they seemed to be in a playful mood as two of them where practically wrestling in the seats. I let the doors flop closed again as I clutched the jug of hot coffee close to my chest. Bree, a fellow waitress, flew through the kitchen entrance almost causing me to spill the hot liquid over myself. "Bree!" I pleaded in a squeak. "Can you please take table number 9, I… I'll clean half your section tonight, just please, this once!"

She looked at me like I was insane, then her eyes travelled through the little round window and a huge grin spread over her face. "Sure Hun, I'll take the hunks on table 9" leaving me with a wink she set off with her note pad. Holding my breath, I watched her from a safe distance as her body language changed, she pushed her chest out as she leaned on their table. Before long she returned with an agitated frown.

"What's wrong?" I asked concern lacing my voice.

"They want you to serve them" she spat out, flipped her hair angrily like I was the one who had done something wrong. Bree left me there to freak out on my own. What was I meant to do now? I couldn't not serve them, I would lose my job.

With my heart beating a million miles an hour I took a deep breath to try and clear the blood rushing to my head. Determination set in and the fear melded into the background as I plastered my best customer service smile on. Pushing the door open I headed for their table careful to put one foot in front of the other. I can do this, I can do this, I can do this! "Hi there. Welcome to Carla's Diner. Can I take your order?"

I hope you guys are enjoying the story. I want to thank the wonderful people who have reviewed it already! and the followe's and fav's. I hope its ok that I'm not explaining the other areas of the movie but I figured most of us have watched the movie a few times and giving a recap didn't seem necessary for a fanfictoin ( I know I've watched it more times than I care to admit)

Thanks for reading

Disclaimer- I don't own the lost boys.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

The laughter stopped abruptly with my interruption. You could tell from their body posture that whatever they had been doing previously had left a triumphant buzz in its wake, it must have been troublesome for the unfortunate recipient. Here's hoping I won't be the next target of the groups mischievous scheming. As I inhaled to steady my frayed nerves I realized something, at this close proximity I could smell them. The strange yet familiar scent of smoke, earth and something I couldn't quiet place. It was rich and spread through my muscles like honey making me relax unconsciously, the deceptively sweet aroma hid a much darker fragrance that penetrated my wary mind. Closing my eyes for the briefest of moments as my body gravitated towards the table. I was brought out of my revere as a throat cleared to my right. I watched doe eyed as the icy blue irises of the platinum blond assessed my bristled figure, I could only imagen the state I was in after such an embarrassing slip in manner. My skin was flushed with embarrassment, I could feel the heat spreading up my neck and over my cheeks. He however seemed pleased with my laps in mental stability, a subtle smirk ghosted his stony features before he motioned to his buddies. "What'll it be boys?"

Working up the few fragments of courage I had left scattered in my brain cells I put my coffee jug down and slipped out the note pad stashed in my apron. The tanned skin of the biker in the corner caught my attention with a small gesture of his hand "Works burger and fries," A man of little words but his voice was strong and left no room for augment. His brown orbs swallowed me whole and I could feel myself sinking deeper as I desperately tried to pull my gaze away.

"Yo baby, I'll take you and your friend to go" caught off guard my eyes finally darted away and for a fleeting moment landed on the rock star blond with untamed hair, his friend beside him gave a sharp elbow to the ribs making him hunch over onto the table. A young man with boyish features stifled a snort behind his closed fist at his buddie's expense, in fact they were all now grinning like lunatics. It set me on edge, as I looked over my shoulder to the counter and spotted Bree blatantly glaring at me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and sent her a kind smile before bringing my attention back to the current problem. I could fix things with her later, no one wanted to make enemies on the first day of employment. My smile strained tight as the rock star straightened up with a grin.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can only order from the menu"

"Chill babe, I'm just messing with ya" he put his hands up in defence causing another chorus of laughter. It was hard forcing my fingers to work properly let alone making polite eye contact with my current customers, but I wrote down the first order and followed it up with 3 identical orders. On my way back to the kitchen the persistent womanizer shouted loud enough for the entire diner to hear, "Babe, when do you get off work?"

Stepping behind the counter felt like was a huge relief but my body wanted to collapse from the monumental stress those men had unknowingly weighed down on me. I tried to keep myself busy for the next 15 minutes, but I could feel an intense heat on the back of my head as four sets of curious eyes watched my every move, the tingling feeling spread throughout my limbs and I was becoming increasingly anxious. Their order would be up soon and I would be expected to bring it over. I really don't want to do this, I thought as I scrubbed down a table that was furthest from the bikers.

"Order up!" the chef in the kitchen shouted, my head shot to the pass through but to my surprise Bree was already gathering the plates of food, it would be rude to take over, right? Taking a deep breath in anticipation I attempted to peek over the booths unnoticed to see her progress with the guys. Thankfully they took the food without any qualms. A wave of gratitude washed over me as I made my way over to the other waitress to thank her, but before I could even get behind the counter the mischievously youthful face of the sandy blond with the curls popped into my vision. He plonked himself down on a stool at the bench next to me, smirking lips were intently nibbling on the tip of his thumb in a seemingly bad habit.

"Feels like you're trying to avoid us Emily" his brown eyes were enchanting, but It was like he was trying to dissect me similar to a science experiment, prodding and poking until he pulled out all of my deepest secrets.

"Not at all sir, I was busy cleaning and didn't want you to be inconvenienced by the wait". Damn these name tags, they caused more trouble than they were worth. A strange fuzzy feeling crawled through my brain as the young man absorbed my words. Why was he staring at me like that, I felt uncomfortable in my own skin as my heart picked up its pace.

I could tell the exact moment he found what he was searching for. It turned my blood cold. A glimmer of recognition flashed through his iris's as they dilated. Fingers pulled away from his now full-blown smile, "You're new here right? Only arrived a few days ago?"

I couldn't speak as my mind wandered off into the safety of silence. My head nodded in agreement even though I didn't want to tell him the truth. How could he have known? This group was far worse then I originally thought and now they seemed to have taken an unwelcome interest in me. What should I do! Bitting my lip nervously I decided that I had to get out of this situation or I might combust on the spot. "I'm sorry but I ah. I have to get back to work" I rushed out in an almost incomprehensible murmur.

He caught my wrist as I began to flee and pulled me back, ice cold sparks erupted under his fingers as he kept me there. It wasn't rough, but his hold was firm and caused me to stumble slightly. "You should come for a ride, let us show you around". His beaming face never faulted as I tugged gingerly. "There's a nice place overlooking the lighthouse, it's magical at night. I bet you'd love it".

I shook my head slowly afraid to make any sudden movements with him so close. He released me sluggishly and my eyes followed his hands up to his mouth where his tongue darted out to moisten his pale lips.

"Come on, what's life without a little risk?" his fingers were back at his mouth again hiding a devious smirk.

"No thanks" I whispered. Before I had time to comprehend the severity of the situation my feet had high tailed it out of there. Sliding down to the floor I hid in the food storage room for the next 30 minutes as my hyperventilating lungs calmed down. I was going to need a new job if those men were regular patrons here.

Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer- I don't own the lost boys


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Grabbing my keys and closing my locker I headed out of 'Le Olive'. It was only about 5pm and the sun was set low in the sky, but before I made my way back home I had an important task I had to complete and it had a different destination entirely. Day 5 in this town and I was already wondering if moving here had been a mistake. My siblings had both been getting worse in their behaviour, Mike was never home and Sammy had basically sabotaged our mothers date with Max twice. I know I shouldn't judge but those frog brothers were encouraging Sam's bad attitude to a point that he was getting un-manageable. I mean, what kind of buddies try to convince you that the nice man your Mom's dating is a vampire! And to top it all off Michael was now caught up in their little con too. They even gave me a comic book that seemed to explain different ways to eradicate the blood suckers. The only thing that seemed to be going well for myself and Mon was our jobs. The fact I hadn't seen those bikers through any of my shifts yesterday or today was also a major bonus. Luck was surly on my side.

I could see 'Video Max' in the distance as I quickened my pace towards the car park. Max was such a nice guy, a real gentleman. Mom really liked him, you could see the little sparks of happiness shoot through her eyes when she looked at him. Just like in those old black and white films he had swept her off her feet with a bouquet of flowers and courted her over dinner, well what little dinner they had before the self-proclaimed vampire hunters ruined it. Not many guys would have stuck around after the stuff my younger brother pulled but he was so chilled about it. I really hope their date tonight goes well, she deserves to be happy.

Thinking back to this morning and the conversation I had with the boys, they had laid everything out like an elaborate scene in a mid-day soapy. Sammy was convinced that there was a vampire coven in Santa Carla and Michael swore black and blue that he was a half vampire. Ridiculous, I know, but they were adamant that today they would both be traveling to Hudson Bluff and exterminating the epidemic. "Wait for me, don't do anything until I get home" I had pleaded, I needed more time to sort through this crazy hay stack of lunacy. They agreed, thank god, but this was just insane. Turning the engine over in my beetle I headed for the road. I planned on driving to said location to check it out, I wouldn't normally do this but after the stories that my colleagues had offered up about the abandoned ruins of an old hotel, I couldn't risk the safety of my family. Sam was clumsy at the best of times and Michael had no sense of danger and would probably run in all guns blazing only to cause a cave in. A shiver ran down my spine at the horrible image. My mind was made up. I would go myself and check the abandoned dilapidated building.

I came across the over grown road and my car crept slowly to a stop near the edge of the cliff. The lighthouse was casting an ominous silhouette along the murky waves ferociously smashing against the jagged rocks below. The sun was setting so I rushed to lock my car and get this over and done with. Barb-wire fences and 'Keep Out' signs littered the area as I wondered towards the wooden stairs. The creaking under my feet was unnerving and I couldn't fathom how anyone would have ventured down here, it was far too dangerous. It was insane actually, of course no one was going to risk life and limb for a cave.

It took a little maneuvering but I carefully made it into the awkward opening unscathed only to be blown away by what I found. Orange and pink hues of light filtered down through small cracks in the cave roof, the light reflected off the water and sparkled around the opening. There had definitely been someone using the area, probably desperate runaway youths. Continuing into the cave, I wandered around an old fountain and a couch that had seen better days, everything was so dusty and old. Drapes and unlit candles decorated the rock facings and small trinkets were piled high in every corner with dangling shells adorning the bed I was currently walking past. It had a unique beauty about the room but an ever-growing fear crept up my body as the light turned to darkness. The sun had left the skies above. I was alone, at least that's what I thought.

An animalistic screech in the far corner startled me and I spun in an arch, blinded by the sudden flames that licked along the cave walls as barrel after barrel was lit by an unknown figure.

Cold lips ghosted my collar. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and my spine stiffened as the cool breath fanned across my skin. He was standing right behind me, I knew exactly who it was, I could smell the intoxicating scent, but bringing myself to move felt too far out of my reach. All that seemed to flittered through my mind was my brothers accusations- vampires lived in this cave. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Authors note

I want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting this story

Disclaimer- I don't own the lost boys


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My eyes stayed trained ahead watching the room light up. The tall brunette several meters away had seemingly finished lighting the barrels and was now individually lighting the other candles, he watched my stiff form with no emotion. The man behind me didn't move an inch as I caught a glimpse of platinum blond hair in my peripheral, it didn't register but the cool breath fanning over my neck had abruptly stopped. I realized that the exit was now visible and in a moment of panic I surged forward. My heart thundered in my chest as I struggled to draw in air at the sudden exertion. Without warning the looming figure of the dark handsome man appeared in front of me blocking my escape route. It was inhuman, no one moved that fast. My feet slid on the wet uneven floor and I landed hard on my hands and knees, the rough texture of the rock cutting into my soft skin. The tall brunette just observed me with an impartial expression. This was all so wrong, none of this was meant to happen. I've made a grave mistake. "Pl...please don't hurt me. I shouldn't have trespassed, I'm s..sorry" I stuttered out in a whisper.

Heavy boots thumped along the cave floor growing closer to my shaking form, stopping beside me. "Hey lass" I gasped desperately for air as my lungs began constricting with his acknowledgment. "Emily" his rumbling vocals washed through me, "Calm down. We won't hurt you, right boys?" The platinum's voice rose above the deafening sound of blood rushing through my ears. I could hear the smirk in the way he said it, he was taunting me. Like a cruel joke, other figures beyond my vision began chuckling at my expense too. There were more!

I didn't believe him, "You… you won't?" my breathless words sounded skeptical, but fear was turning my brain to mush as the unspoken question burst out of my mouth.

He knelt down to my level, but I didn't dare look up at him. I settled for watching the small trickling of blood from my hands swirl through the clear puddle of water at the brunette's feet while I struggled to breath. "Of course not, you're Michael's sister after all" My eyes were stinging from unshed tears, how was Mike involved? This was a nightmare and I was scared beyond belief, they knew my brother which made things worse. Were the rumors true? Maybe they were murderer's or something far more sinister. I didn't want to find out but it seemed I had no choice.

The platinum tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear in a slow stroke, "I think introductions are in order". His hands encased my bicep and he pulled me up swiftly causing my head to spin and my body to sway from vertigo. I flinched from the close proximity as he rubbed his nose along my cheek smelling my fear before burying his face into my hair. My body responded instantly at the intimate gesture, my heart picked up its pace pumping rapidly for a completely different reason as my core flooded with heat. I couldn't stop the gasp from leaving my lips as the uncomfortable throbbing started between my thighs. The native American had his head cocked to the side watching with a lopsided grin, it was only now I realised he had no shirt under his jacket. I could see every toned ridge of his perfect chest. Closing my eyes momentarily, I tried to block out the mental images that were beginning to fabricate.

"That's Dwyane, I'm David and those two over there" he motioned with a thumb to the far corner where the rock star blond was holding up a limp curly haired friend, "Paul and Marko". I clasped a hand to my mouth as the huge hole in the young man's chest became apparent. "Your siblings decided to pay us a little visit today" David's voice rumbled through the cave. "Maybe you could help one of our brothers they tried to kill, hmmm?"

They hadn't waited for me, Sam and Mike had almost killed someone! By the looks of it Marko should have already been dead, blood oozed out of the unnatural wound staining his colorful jacket as the curly blond struggled to stand. "We need to get him to a hospital!" fear gave way to panic. My feet tried to take me forward towards the injured guy, but my arm was tugged back almost instantly. David had grabbed my wrist which was being pulling dangerously close to his smirking lips.

"I have something else in mind that you can do" I shivered at his seductive tone, not being able to move away from his iron grip, I watched him cautiously as he darted his tongue out to trail along the beads of blood pooling on my palm. David's eyes closed in satisfaction as he savoured my taste, when they reopened a glimmer of red shot through his irises. I had to be hallucinating surely. My mind was completely mortified. He just tasted my blood, my stomach twisted sickeningly at the outlandish act. I tugged at my limb in a dazed state, my mouth must have been hanging open because David let go of my arm to close it. Taking a step back I was met with the hard muscular chest of Dwyane. His fingers clamped down on my shoulders keeping me in place while David pulled out a cigarette from behind his ear and lit up. "Paul, bring Marko over" the scuffing from behind us indicated their compliance. My eyes followed David's movements as he casually traced a hand over some of the old items laying around the fountain, the other comfortably hidden in his black coat while he took calculated steps back to me. "You would do anything to help out your family, right Emily?" David turned his gaze back to me with a disarming smile. Smoke curled out of the corner of his mouth as he blew it away from me, in what could have been misconstrued as polite.

"Y...yes" I squeaked out.

"Good" his smirk grew, "Were practically family now and Marko here needs a little blood donation to regenerate after that little run in".

"Blood" I breathed out. I could feel my face drain of color. These bikers were either pulling my leg or they actually were crazy and had formed some kind of cult. Vampires don't exist! I started squirming desperately in Dwyane's vice like grip. "But, but you said you wouldn't hurt me".

"Just relax, it's not gunna hurt chica" the deep voice resounded threw me from behind as Dwayne kneaded my shoulders in an unhelpful gesture.

"You might even enjoy it" David's mused as he stepped back for Paul and Marko to come into view. Dwayne pushed me towards them and I landed against Marko, causing us both to tumble to the ground. A groan left his lips as he broke my fall and I couldn't help the shrill scream that left my lungs.

"Wow babe! easy" Paul snickered at the scene unfolding.

Pushing myself up as best I could to get off the suffering biker only to be pulled back down into an awkward embrace. Marko's hands tangled in my hair as he spun us over so he was straddling me. I was basically trapped under the shortest member of the group and he wasn't getting off me anytime soon. My hands pushed frantically at his chest but this guy must have been carved out of stone. His boyish charms made way for sharp canines and ember eyes. The monster stared back at my petrified form, his face had morphed into something from a horror movie. I stopped struggling at the shocking sight. This can't be real! He wasn't…. human, my siblings were right.

"Take it down a notch Marko, you're scaring the poor girl" David's muffled voice brought me put of my revere, a cigarette hanging limply in his mouth as he observed us from a dusty wheelchair.

In a blink of an eye the grotesque mask fell away to the familiar angelic features. Marko's impish smile complete with fangs shone down on me as he tugged both of my hands above my head. There were too many things to process, it felt like my brain had short circuited. "Wait! Stop!" I tried to shout as he inclined towards my neck.

"Shhhhh" he kissed the sensitive flesh under my ear and my body lit up with want. The tingling reignited in my core making me wriggle in an attempt to ease the burn. My mind was in a completely different state though, I let out a quiet sob. The fear mingled with the arousal causing chaos all over and there was nothing I could do to stop it. "Just breath Emily" Marko's strained voice whispered before his teeth sank into my neck and a silent scream left my lips. In a split second everything changed. It felt amazing, endorphins were running wild in my blood stream causing my back to arch, I wanted more. My body tried to rub against the figure on top to create more friction but before I could ease the desire, he stopped. Marko's blood-stained lips pulled away and his tongue licked them clean with a satisfied chuckle. "You taste real good Em" his bubbly demeaner completely normal again. He gave me a peck on the lips which I didn't return and pulled me up to my feet, but I was like a stunned mullet. I had forgotten how to react. So I just frowned at all of them, completely confused.

"Dude, I think you broke her" Paul laughed to my right giving Marko a playful push. His ripped shirt showed no sign of injury as pale unmarked skin had replaced it.

"She's in shock, idiot" Marko shoved back with a giggle.

"I should go" my voice was hoarse and quivered noticeably. But I didn't move. Was I allowed to move? We're they going to stop me again? It was all so overwhelming. The three men all turned to their leader who was still smoking like a chimney in his wheelchair.

"Will see you round Emily" David's cool voice dismissed me with a nodded. I didn't bother responding and just left on shaky legs as quickly as possible. Trying to analyse what just happened seemed impossible and I didn't even want to think about the feelings it had stirred in my body. But first things first, I needed to have another chat with my family.

-Authors note-

Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows!

Hope you're all having a great festive season with family and friends.

Disclamer- I don't own the lost boys


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

My body was still shaking as I ran from my car to the house, taking two steps at a time pushing through the door, I had every intention of gathering my loved ones and running from this horrifying town. But they were waiting.

"Mom! Mom we have to lea…" my voice trailed off as the room full of people stopped to stare. My heart skipped a beat at the scene laid out in front of me and cold sweat trickled between my shoulder blades. The memories were still so fresh as the past few weeks flashed through my mind, it was the turning point of my existence and my life seemed to pivot onto a dark twisted path. My family surrounded by predators and Max was at its apex.  
Wrapping my head around the fact that your mother really was dating a vampire with offspring of his own was quiet a lot to take in after having only just found out about the existence of the mythological creatures. It was kind of like an intervention of sorts, or a seriously warped version of one. I can remember Edgar Frog's sneer as he and his sibling were dragged unceremoniously out of the house, "Blood sucking brady bunch!" I guess he was right, the decision was made, and we were forever tied now. The only other person to speak out was Grandpa, he had walked right through the middle of everyone to his taxidermist hideaway only stopping for the briefest of moments "One thing I never could stand in Santa Carla, all the damn vampires" before slamming the sliding doors closed. After that, things had been quite civil, unexpectedly.

Mum seemed happy now too, Max was still the same chivalrous gentleman he was before and promised to wait until she was ready for the undead lifestyle. Michael and his girlfriend were the only ones who got the sour end of the stick, being forced to turn fully because of their unstable behaviour. Nothing else really changed except for the fact I had been avoiding the so called lost boys. And I had been doing a decent job of it for the last month, always leaving for work before the sun set. Consequently, my luck had just run out.

As I finished wiping down the tables late on a Friday night in the almost deserted diner a sudden chill crept up my spine, we only had a few scattered drunks getting their last minute fatty fix of cheesey fries but It felt like I was being stalked. I couldn't help but turn at the obnoxiously loud dingling of the door. In walked the last thing I wanted to see, David in all his enticing black leather charm. He sent an arrogant salute my way as he began his advance, waves of dominance rolled towards me as the atmosphere thickened. Staff and patrons watched on, caught like me, he had that effect on people. Reeling you in with a strange magnetic fascination. I couldn't have hidden my panic-stricken face if I tried. "Bree, I'm taking my smoko" of course I didn't smoke but such was the expression, she offered no reply though. The inhuman male looked pleasantly surprised as he made his way over to the counter, obviously expecting to meet, but I had no plans of talking to the vampire. Ducking back threw the kitchen in a flurry of limbs and almost slipping over the freshly mopped tiles, I swung around the corner and followed the familiar rout to the locker room. My heart was running like a freight train as I stuffed my body into my tall locker. My hands came up to cover my mouth in an attempt to silence my laboured breathing but the creaking of the door followed by the click of a lock had my body shaking uncontrollably. Why was I always putting myself into these vulnerable situations? I was not cut out for the boy's cat and mouse games.

The echo of David's shoes drawing closer pulled me back to reality as my eyes darted up to meet his piercing blue pupils peering in at me from between the grates. The awkward confines of the locker made it impossible to escape and I was suddenly feeling a very real crushing wave of claustrophobia. My hearts rhythmic contractions palpitate with one swift pull of David's finger, he motioned for me to come out, but I hesitated. The creature stepped back to light a cigarette, completely focused on the job at hand. The danger oozed off him in this small room and I began to fidget not sure how to proceed. Those handsome eyes travelled sluggishly back up to meet mine, like he could see straight past the metal locker.

"Come'on out Emily" his cold tone sent strange tingles over my body and I couldn't help but submit. David's sex appeal wasn't lost on me, even given the circumstance as a niggling wave of heat swirled between my thighs. It caused my legs to wobble as I stepped in front of the man, but my throat threatened to close up as I stood under his scrutiny. My experiences were so limited with these immortal beings that I didn't know how to proceed. Strong fingers pulled my chin upwards and I found our bodies too close for comfort. His arm encircled my waist pulling me flush against the firm male specimen. I briefly wondered where his cigarette had gone but those thoughts flew away with the intoxicating scent that surrounded me. David said nothing as he studied me. It made me more anxious as the silence stretched on.

"Are-are you hear for.." it was so hard to speak the words "Blood?" an unnerving smirk danced along his lips at my question. They weren't meant to hurt us, max had made that abundantly clear but after my last encounter with the boys I assumed I might still be on the menu as an entree.

"If you're offering" David bent down towards my neck as I held my breath. What was the point fighting against something 10 times stronger than yourself? Closing my eyes, I braced for the inevitable as his mouth met my exposed flesh. He planted a soft kiss and licked the area before releasing me. Logically it was absolutely repulsive, but my body didn't think so. A mix of arousal and embarrassment set in causing my cheeks to flare up. What we're these guys doing to me?

David leant against the wall of lockers with his cigarette making a re-appearance, gosh he had the bad boy act down to a tee. My arms came up to hug my insecurities as I tried to calm down my rapid heartbeat. If he wanted me dead it would have already happened, I was at least hopeful that they didn't play with their food.

"Max is" he held me in regard as smoke cascaded from his lips "concerned". David took a long drag before continuing, "his perfect little family is not bonding like he'd hoped. More specifically his new favourite daughter isn't playing ball, and now I have to fix it". I hadn't realized that my absence had been noticed to this extent, "Stop running from us Emily". Crushing the butt under his boot, David sauntered over to me again as I stumbled back from his intimidating form. "Family dinner at your place, tomorrow night" he lent in," be there".

"I...I can't, I'm working" I managed to squeak out as he turned to leave.

David stilled in his tracks as his muscles tensed through his jacket. "Not anymore" his strong tone caused butterflies to erupt in my stomach when he shot a smug grin over his shoulder. I couldn't just skip a shift, that's not how employment worked. Unintelligible syllables fell from my mouth as my tongue tried to form words, but it was too late, he had left. Taking a calming breath, I sorted out my feelings and came to the realization that this wasn't going to be how I started off our 'family bonding'. David wasn't going to dictate my life, I was a fully-grown adult. So, I worked up my courage and took off after him.  
Rushing past the kitchen,spotting David's figure leaving but before I could go after him my boss, Mr. Thomas stopped me. "Hey Emily, why don't you take the rest of the night off".  
He was a burly man who did most of the cooking, not usually the most polite but civil enough towards me. "No, its fine sir. I don't need…" he didn't let me finish as he wiped his greasy hands against an already dirty apron.

"Fully paid of course! And you should take tomorrow off too. You have been working really hard lately. Bree will pick up your shift" I looked at him closer and the distinct sign of dazed fear stared back at me. What had David done to him! "off with ya now, go enjoy your night" I didn't miss how Mr. Thomas glanced through the windows at David's retreating body amongst the dissipating crowd. That infuriatingly manipulative vampire was going to get me fired. My blood boiled with rage, something I hadn't felt in years. I gave my best fake thank you and left, not bothering to change or grab my things. I was headed straight for David as I ran to catch up, the lights of the boardwalk were starting to shut down now, but the music was still pumping through the speakers. He had to undo whatever it was that he had done. Max hadn't told me much of what their abilities entailed but I gathered it wasn't too far off the thinly vailed versions of any horror films. He had to fix it, I wasn't going to let him screw this up for me!

Thank you to everyone who favorited and reviewing, as always thanks for reading!

Disclamour- I do not own the Lost Boys


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

His black figure was moving at an alarming rate towards the darken stairs to the beach front. God how did he move so fast, I was almost sprinting now as I bumped into a few straggling people in my pursuit, my apologies lost to the wind. There was a bonfire in the distance and David had already arrived there when my feet hit the sand, I couldn't make out anything more than the solitary burning beacon that stood isolated on the empty beach. All the happy tourists had gone home for the night, it seemed I was the only one stupid enough to be chasing after vampires this late at night. The sand in my shoes slowed me down considerably but the moonlight gave me enough visibility to maneuver around the discarded rubbish littering the beach. Gross!

The thumping of the music behind me was being drowned out by a new musical number, Guns and Roses blasted out at an absurd volume. I was close enough now to make out a dozen figures around the fire, my body slowed as muffled screams broke through the tunes. Fear churned my stomach over, I could feel the burning of bile at the back of my throat, but a sick curiosity seemed to take over my legs as they continued pushing me forward. The cries for help stopped and I knew that I should have turned back but I didn't have the will power to go. My eyes remained focused on the beautiful orange and red blaze as it rippled into the sky. I was so close now, the lost boys were hollering and laughing, one more step and I would be illuminated by the fire light.

The smell hit me before I registered the disemboweled bodies being eaten by the raging flames, burning flesh sent me doubling over as I heaved out the contents of my stomach. Stepping back, I found myself pinned down by David's monstrous gaze as he finished of the last of his 'meal', blood trailed down his disfigured chin before he promptly cleaned it off and added the body to the pile. A content sigh left his lips as his face morphed back to its human state.

"Nice of you to join us Emily" his demeaner was so calm but out of the four, David scared me the most with his husky voice that seemed to speak straight to my body. Every word penetrated my mind

"Hey Babe!" Paul's playful voice had me turning to see the other three eyeing me off "I knew you missed me". I had almost succeeded in forgetting how devastatingly handsome the guys were, I could never admit it but they had been consuming my thoughts of late. The music had been turned down and Dwayne sent a nod my way before passing a few beers around. "Come have a drink" he was way too happy for someone who had just committed murder.

A couple in the far corner caught my attention, both were locked in a heated make out session and it took me a few seconds to realize it was Michael and Star. They pulled apart rather abruptly at my blatant staring. "What are you doing here Em?" Mike's voice was full of concern, but I had no answer for him. My anger had fled leaving a sinking feeling in its wake, he was scared for me. Michael was their brother now too, he could not protect me from them. My sibling looked unsure as David sent him a stern glance, like they were having a silent conversation that I would never be privy to. Mikes features flooded with rage as he pulled star to her feet, "We're leaving". The shadows seemed to swallow them whole before I could even get my vocal cords to work.

"Em, sit next to me. Paul's a shit head when he gets drunk" Marko sniggered from the log to my right, I hadn't seen him move. The situation had finally become too much for me. Opening and closing my mouth like a fish with nothing to say, I settled for turning on my heals and leaving. "Where ya going?"

My mind drew a blank, I didn't actually know where I was heading but it was sure as hell away from those four. Three steps later and I found myself surrounded by the blood thirsty monsters, I could barely remember the reason that I had followed David out here tonight and even then, I knew it was going to be another scratch against my mounting pile of stupid decisions. The hickey on my neck was proof of that, the darn thing just wouldn't disappear.

"Don't be scared Babe. We won't bite. Much!" Paul taunted next to me. If I was a stronger woman I would have considered socking him in the face, but I wasn't. I was just me, shy little Emily. I looked next, to my other side with pleading eyes, but Dwayne just smirked back at me. All I wanted to do was go home and hide under my blankets until I was old and grey. The ominous atmosphere thickened as my breathing picked up, the men seemed to give of their own type of predatory pheromones that both relaxed and terrified me. Marko was in front chewing on his thumb with a playful grin concealed behind it, the innocent façade hiding the true nature of his blood lust. They were all so close, if I reached out a hand I could touch Dwayne's naked chest, Marko's elaborate jacket or even Paul's golden locks. My fingers itched at the thought, every time I saw them I felt myself slip just a little, the forbidden becoming so much more tempting. David seemed to linger behind me, never quite in my line of vision but I could feel his calculating eyes and smell his scent.

Time seemed to stretch on as they waited patiently for me to do something, "Please move" I managed to whisper. I didn't trust them, but I also didn't trust myself around them. The lines were beginning to blur when it came to right and wrong, but I still had enough sense in me to understand the attraction I felt for these four vampires was bad. It may not even be real, given the unknown extent of their mysterious abilities.

"Move?" Marko chuckled, "ok" stepping towards me even though there was literally no room, my body stood frozen in place by fear or lust I couldn't be sure. He was only a little taller than myself, one tilt of my neck would have connected our lips. Which was something I shouldn't have even considered! My eyes closed childishly, avoiding his hungry brown orbs. What was a girl to do?

"Emily" my head snapped up to look behind me at David's firm tone, almost thankful for a distraction. His alluring figure was casually lighting another smoke, taking advantage of his immortality, "We've spoken about this". Jerking his head towards the bonfire in a silent order to follow.

I almost jumped out of my skin when Marko's hands took hold of my shoulders and spun me fully to face their leader, "Great! let's have some fun!" he pushed me forward towards the logs. I know they had just eaten but if they were anything like humans, dinner was always followed by desert and I didn't want to be the next course, my feeble attempts to scramble back were ignored as I was directed to a seat. I had only eaten a chocolate bar today, so if they decided to have a nibble, I hope they got fat. Paul gave a loud pig like snort as beer sprayed out of his mouth, a hysterical fit of laughter had taken ahold of the Rockstar and he was now rolling off his log unable to keep upright. It must have been the weed he was smoking or the guy needed some serious help. The other lost boys sniggered at his antics unsurprisingly.

Marko gave him a good nudge with his boot on his way over to me, popping the cap off a beer bottle and pushed it into my hands before sitting next to me. "I hope you drink beer cos that's all we got" I was still underage, but I doubted any of them would care, I had also never been game enough to try the unpleasant smelling liquid. Thankfully the odor of burning flesh had dissipated, unlike my nerves that began to make me shiver with the adrenaline rush. I took a swig, I'm definitely going to die, this stuff tasted terrible!

Marko's hand came up to my neck and I flinched away as soft fingertips brushed the mark that his vampiric side had left there. His Cheshire cat grin was still firmly in place as he went back to drinking his own beer. Dwayne on the other hand had stretched out on the sand beside my log "You don't talk much" his deep rumbling voice sent tingles through me. I hummed a no and cautiously turned away from Marko to glance his way. His jacket had fallen completely open, this man was so sinful, and he knew it. The briefest of glimpses sent my heart into a frenzy so I settled on watching the stars. All the lost boys laughed at my embarrassment, that's when I decided that liquid courage might be the only thing that was going to get me through the night. Down the hatch it went.

3 beers later and I was as drunk as a skunk. I had a nice buzz running through my veins and I wasn't going to let some smart assed biker men screw with me anymore. Intermittent hiccups and slurring caused some real problems as I tried to scold the guys. "Now sit….. sit still David…. I'm trying to tell ya somethin important" I had my finger raised at him while I attempted to evil glare the moving twins on the log across from me.

"You are so drunk" he stated in amusement. The boys seemed to be having a hoot watching me struggle.

I couldn't help but laugh along with them, "I am..." a hiccup interrupted me causing more giggles from all of us," I'm not drunk…..I'm just…. tipsy".

"hmmmmm" was the only reply I got which infuriated me in my wasted state of mind.

"Shhh!" I almost yelled, it was so hard trying to frown. "You can't just come'in….. an-and control my life. Just cos you guys are hot… doesn't mean you can usssse your sex'apple on me". That'll teach em! I thought as I managed to slur the words out.

"Sex apple!" Paul and Marko mimicked me in a fit of laughter.

"Really chika? Sex apple?" Dwayne shook his head next to me with a chuckle. At some point I had stripped off my work apron and stolen his jacket, consequently he was now shirtless. The fire light licked over his bronzed skin at just the right angle making his muscles more defined. It was hard not to stare.

I waved a finger in his face to get my point across, "Exactly! This little human isn't falling for it". My hand came back to emphasize my body, "No one owns me, but me!" I finished strong. In my intoxicated mind I had given a very powerful speech, even if the boys were now laughing at me.

"That mark on you neck says otherwise" an entertained David interrupted my glory.

"What do ya mean?" comprehension wasn't easy for me at the moment, but the confusion and curiosity had me looking at him eagerly like I was about to hear a campfire story.

David just grinned mischievously before continuing, "It means you belong to us. We will always know where you are, and any other night dwellers will know you are under our protection. Like it or not, we own you". He leaned forward on his seat. "And don't kid yourself, our sex appeal works just fine on you. We could test it out if you don't believe me".

Being too drunk to realize it was a joke at my own expense, I simply tilted my head and looked at him skeptically. "I like you David but you're a real odd ball, nothing you say ever makes sense" it was the least drunken thing I had managed to say within the last hour.

Said vampire just pinched the bridge of his nose, "she is obviously too drunk for this conversation".

"So, it's settled" I hiccupped as I stood, wobbling like a building in an earthquake. "You can undo….. your voodooo stuff" my blinking was slow just like my words as my eyelids drooped. Too much alcohol in my system was making me drowsy, "and I….. will go to bed!".

"Should we help her?" Paul asked somewhere in the distance as I began to stumble away.

"Shit she's a light weight" David cursed under his breath. "Go help her, she's about to pass out" and as my body fell I was enveloped in strong arms before darkness took me over.

Thank you for reading!

Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed and commented it is much appreciated. I am overwhelmed at how much support this story has received so far, I really thought it was going to be a big flop.

Disclaimer- I don't own the lost boys


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A frightening jolt shot me up from bed straight out of a dream, I had been running. Perhaps away from something or towards, I couldn't be sure. The visions faded so abruptly that only remnants of fear remained and the thumping of my accelerated heart rate. The pulsing of a light headache running down my temple caused a groan of frustration past my lips. Stupid nightmare. My hand reached out to grab some painkillers on my bedside table only to realize I had slept right through my alarm clock who's digital green numbers currently flashed an irritating 17:30. I was going to be late for work!

In a flash I was racing into the bathroom for the quickest shower I had ever had in my life. Stumbling out of the tub with my body rapped in a fluffy towel to go in search of my waitressing outfit. Underwear on with a shirt and skirt in my hands, I began throwing clothing items aside in search of my illusive apron.

"Where could it be!" I muttered in frustration.

I stopped suddenly at my closet mirror, my whole body on display as I watched the colour drain from my own face. Memories flooded into the voids from the missing black holes of last night, it seemed I knew exactly where I had misplaced it. An internal voice tried to make light of the situation, 'hey, at least you still have a reflection!' that might have been the only thing going for me though.

"Emily! Are you up dear?" The comforting sound carried to my bedroom. "Max and the boys will be here soon for dinner and I could really use a hand!"

That nice feeling fled at the mention of the lost boys. How was I going to function with them being so…. Well, with them being them. It was next to impossible. "I'm up!" I shouted back, with all the energy I could muster I made myself presentable and hurried down stairs.

So far things had been going well at the dinner table, Sammy was talking animatedly with Laddie and Mum about school. Both boys had started when summer break ended, and the older boy had taken the smaller under his wing. They did basically everything together. I don't even think my brother missed his old frog friends. Mike and Star were conudeling together as per usual, their love had only grown stronger with the new blood bond. It was nice to see him happy but also a little strange with how public their affection was. On the other side Max was making small conversation with me about work and I had positioned myself as far away from the four lost boys as possible. Although it didn't stop them from staring at me from across the table on occasion as I tried to eat, it was starting to give me anxiety. No one else seemed to notice my uncomfortable awkwardness, but the way David, Paul, Dwayne and Marko kept smirking behind mouthfuls of food made it apparent that they knew the exact effect it was having on me. I really didn't think I could live like this for much longer, they were either going to eat me alive or send me nuts.

"I've been meaning to mention this for a while but I'm planning on applying for college again" it was an unspoken rule that everything went through Max, but I was still hopeful. "Applications are opening up soon and I wanted to get a head start" I had been accepted into several in the previous year but with my parents' marriage crumbling it didn't seem right leaving.

"Oh dear, I had completely forgotten about that" my mother cut in. "Emily had been saving up for a small apartment for college but that all disappeared with the divorce settlement and lawyers" it really had been a devastating blow, but I had recently been earning enough with the night shifts to cover expenses until I got another job wherever I chose to go. More importantly I would be far away from Santa Carla and those tempting vampires. It would be sad to leave my family here, but they seemed content with their lives. They didn't feel the impending danger that I did every time I was in close proximity to the trouble makers.

"That sounds very unfortunate but it's good to see a young lady taking her future seriously. I hope you will apply to Santa Carla's local college, I've heard it has a wonderful program." My smile faltered slightly at Max's words, I had wanted to avoid anything local. It was clear that I would not be given that freedom, I doubted I even had any other option now the words were out of his mouth. Max looked at me kindly, but it didn't reach his eyes, those brown orbs showed no room for argument.

"Of course. I haven't looked at what they offer but I'm sure I can find something that will fit" I put my best face on and tried to push through the immense disappointment threatening to swallow me whole.

"Splendid. I can have the boys pick you up of a night after your classes finish, you never know what kind of riff raff are around" Max continued cheerfully.

"Oh no really, that's not necessary" I tried to counter but what was the point of fighting with someone who had been around for millennia.

"I know your mother and I would feel much more at ease with knowing you are safe with them" Mom just nodded in agreement. I don't think anyone is on my side tonight.

"Sweetie, it really would be best" she reached across the table and held my hand comfortingly. I have no idea why but my vision landed straight on her neck. What I saw made my insides flip, a red mark exactly like the one currently residing on my own neck glared back at me like a shining beacon. I didn't want to think of the implications of this discovery, but my mind ran wild with questions. I didn't want it to mean anything, but David's words still rattled around in my brain. They were still watching me, I could feel it like a red-hot poker imprinting its insignia on me.

"My boys seem to have taken a shining to you and with your marking it will make it that much easier for them to look out for you, not to mention it will keep others away. Perhaps you would consider completing the bond with the other three?" My brother began spluttering, chocking on his food. I guess we were in agreement. It was a horrifying thought and my whole face lit up like a Christmas tree from embarrassment.

After a prolonged pause of silence in which it seemed everyone had turned to eagerly hear my answer. What was I even meant to say to that? "Um…. Maybe?" came my stupid reply. Unsurprisingly I lost my appetite and excused myself from the table.

Note- I do not own lost boys.

Thank you all for being so patient and for the follows, fav's and reviews!

As always thanks for reading


	9. Chapter 9

Had my nightmares bled into reality? Maybe I was still dreaming. It felt like I had no control over any of the unfolding events tonight. I had basically been forced, after much debating and opposing on my end, to go to the board walk with the young adults of the family. It was a terrible idea that mum had pushed, it was also her bad clothing suggestions that landed me in a breezy summer dress that showed far too much flesh for my liking with the current company.

My position on the back of Dwayne's motor bike had me blushing like a school girl, the dress was flowing out around me, leaving my legs defenseless to the vampire's eyes. I was tightly rapped around him, holding on for dear life as we all sailed through the streets, my hair whipping into tangled curls. Their blatant disrespect for the speed limit meant that my grip on his naked middle would have been deadly had he been human, but Dwayne just hollered and laughed with his brothers. His muscled abdomen rippled with the motion and I couldn't stop my mind from wandering into dangerous waters. What would his body feel like underneath me? Or even on top, the smooth tanned skin sliding against my fingertips as I explored. STOP! Shutting them down was hard enough given I had no safe escape on this motorized death trap. A large gust of wind and a gut-wrenching drop of my stomach forced my eyes open in terror. Suspended in time just for a few seconds as the bikes became airborne over a rise in the road. If I never had to ride with them again, it would be too soon.

Michael and Star seemed to veer off as we continued down the all too familiar boardwalk, slowing down towards their customary spot. "Where are they going?" my panicked whisper wouldn't have been heard if they were human, but the supernatural hearing ability gave them an unfair advantage.

Paul rode up next to us as we stopped, "They're going for dessert" he wiggled his eye brows at me suggestively and held a hand out to help me off. My libido picked up instantly as our hands touched, the combination of his sexual innuendos and my sensory overload in the last few minutes had my body going haywire. I was also painfully aware that it was now just the five of us together. Why would Mike have left me with them? It hurt slightly that for one measly night he couldn't have looked out for me, like a brother should have. Guilt started to seep into my mind, I wasn't one to talk, look how well I failed at keeping my loved ones safe.

The lost boys didn't give me much time to wallow in my own self-pity as I was pulled into the swell of people towards an ice cream cart. The boardwalk was in full swing and it was packed, the tunes from the beach concert thumbed out over the speakers making patrons shout over the noise. Before I knew what was going on a double scoop chocolate chip ice cream was placed in my hand. There was no point asking how they knew my favourite flavour, they wouldn't have divulged the secret anyway. "Thank you" I offered politely, "let me pay you back" I reached into my pocket for some bills, but Markos hand caught mine.

"Our treat" He smiled back confidently. My heart palpitated at the handsome young man, gosh what was wrong with me? Trying to bring myself back from the lustful hole I'd dug, I realized that Paul had vanished.

"Where did Paul go?" I tried to act indifferent as I ate the offering, I didn't want to seem like a needy human in a five-way relationship with jealousy issues. Because we weren't, and I definitely didn't want to be. I wasn't in the right head space at the moment and everything coming out of my mouth seemed to be damning me even further into my own personal hell. David's eyes met mine for a brief moment, the clear blue crashing into me like an ocean and I had to look away from the intensity. He was well aware of my bodies turmoil, that knowing look spoke volumes and he never even opened his mouth.

The boys all smirked at me before Dwayne finally offered an answer, "Dessert". A single word response that sent shivers up my spine in the most delicious way. Their effect on me had sky rocketed exponentially since the previous drunken escapades and I had no idea why. Perhaps it was the embarrassment that was sending me giddy with silly ideas and erotic images. An influx in blood to the brain was obviously to blame because the alternative just wasn't something I could allow.

"He was a bit peckish so he's gone to grab some take out for us" David chipped in although I couldn't meet is gaze as I finished my own dessert.

"Oh" Maybe I could separate and leave just like the others had, I guess there was no real logical reason keeping me hitched to them tonight, but my brain and body never agreed on anything anymore. Before I could make an exit, Paul came sauntering back with his arm swung around a pretty blond. This was turning into something rather unsavory as the distinct feeling of being inferior reared its ugly head.

"This is Amy. Say hi to the guys Amy" It wasn't what he said but rather how Paul said it, almost like he was introducing us to a pet poodle. My nerves started firing rapidly up to may brain screaming danger! Confusion met with worry somewhere in between and it swirled around my heart weighing it down. It was like we were all now in our own little bubble, nothing else existed.

"Hi" the poor girl looked like she was in a daze, unlike me whose eyes had begun to grow wide in the suffocating atmosphere of understanding. Paul caressed her neck, examining the flesh with expert knowledge. The boys hadn't been joking, they meant every word literally. They were hungry for blood and this poor girl was considered dessert.

"You….you're going to kill her" My voice quivered but it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"You eat to survive, so do we" David's cool voice was slightly muffled by the smoke in his mouth. He looked at ease with the fact of her impending death, "Unless you have a different proposition?" My throat was dry now, my words had fled as I opened and closed my mute lips. The loud drumming of my heart beat in my ears drowned out all the other noises of the boardwalk. David gave me a few seconds but after I offered no reply he signaled for us to head to the bikes, "Let's go."

"Wait!" I was breathing heavily, and I knew I was going to regret the words that were going to spill out of my mouth, "I'll donate!" I was frantic and had to take a stop myself for a second. "I'll donate, just…just let her go" those few words felt like I was signing my life away, but I couldn't have lived with the fact that I had sat idly by and let them take this girls life. The others remained silent as we spoke, the only person moving was Amy who had started swaying to the music in a hauntingly hollow manner.

The platinum blond turned back to face me with a wickedly evil grin on his sinful features. I couldn't tell if he was pleased or upset with my suggestion, "Do you realize what you are offering?"

"Yes" although I knew that I actually had no idea, but they hadn't killed me yet and that was what my insane mind was holding onto right now. David nodded in acceptance all the same.

"Well I guess we have an agreement" he stuck his hand out which I shook quickly. I went to pull away but David drew me closer into his chest with a smirk, "Lets go boys, looks like dessert is on Emily tonight."

Note- I don't own the lost boys

Thank you for the Follows, fav's and reviews.

Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Warning, this story is rated M for a reason.

I've released a little bit of the sexual tension this little quintet group shares. Just enough to make conversation between writer and reader really awkward haha.

Chapter 10

Fainting seemed like a good option right now, my head should have been having an aneurism with the outlandish thoughts rattling around in there. My heart was basically beating out of my chest, it was almost louder than the rock music pumping through the boom box. And my lungs, well they were restricting my breathing to short shallow gasps of oxygen. All these factors should have given me a one-way ticket to meet the floor but being inside the lost boy's cave with four hungry vampires seemed to freeze my bodies logical reaction to these symptoms, loosing consciousness just wasn't an option. I had after all promised to be dessert. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! I thought to myself.

The cave hadn't changed at all since my last visit and the boys had each settled into a comfortable spot, it was odd how they all had their own little nook instead of bedroom's, but I guess they weren't human anymore. As my eyes darted around the rocky area taking in Dwayne's book collection, Marko's peculiar love of pigeons, Paul's ridiculously loud music and David's regal wheelchair. I couldn't help but be drawn to one unoccupied spot in particular, that little area right over there where it happened. Shivers ran over my skin in a tremor of fear and excitement as the memory of Marko's bite became the only thing at the forefront of my mind.

"Why don't you take a seat Emily? Before you pass out again or get a nose bleed" David asked fluidly as he rocked himself a little on his chair. It must have been completely obvious to them that my mind was at odds with the decision, but I still nodded mutely in agreement.

I must be completely crazy, offering myself up as a blood bag for four guys to munch on but if it wasn't me then it was someone else. I doubted that the later would survive a night out with the boys. At least I had a chance, right? I questioned myself as my unsteady feet took me over to the couch.

Marko was behind me in an instant as my body stiffly sunk into the cushion, my posture was tense, anyone would have assumed I had a metal pole for a spine. He was leaning over the back of the couch slightly, uncomfortably close to the mark he had already left on my skin. Fingers trailed along my exposed collar bone as his face inhaled my scent, I couldn't blame him though as I too was overcome with his intoxicating smell. In an attempt to relax my eyes shifted around the room, trying to find something else, anything else to focus on. Alas my naive sight landed on Dwayne, the sun kissed skin of his chiseled chest flexed as he moved closer to me. He needed a shirt to cover those muscles, it was a distraction but not the kind I needed. Closer and closer he came until he settled himself on the couch beside me. Marko and Dwayne now trapping my body in on the left. Dwayne gentle touch startled me when he took hold of my hand, the first instinct was to pull away, but he began to rub soothing circles over the inside of my wrist. That combined with his exotic aroma sent my head buzzing, I didn't fight as he lifted my wrist to his lips planting a soft kiss on the delicate skin of my pulsing veins.

This was freaking me out as my nervousness started to make me almost frantic. "I...I'm sorry, I don't think I can do th...this" my voice was barely a whisper "Maybe I should go." Marko and Dwayne paid me no mind as they continued caressing my over sensitive flesh. This was like those panic-stricken moments when you are left waiting for the inevitable to happen, maybe it was your fear of needless as the doctor prepares an injection or perhaps it was the feeling before taking the plunge on a bungy jump when you have a phobia of heights. Either way I wanted out but I couldn't bring myself to move and the lost boys were ignoring my pitiful attempts at negotiation. The boys hadn't even taken a bite but I felt drained, my energy had been guzzled up with my futile stressing.

"Lay back Emily," I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed David sitting on my right. His voice was husky and soothing as he pressed a firm hand onto my chest, pushing me into the backrest. His inviting scent mixed with the others, leaving my limbs pliable as my mind screamed for help in the ocean of calmness it was sinking into. Marko had already followed his lead and tilted my head to display his favourite part of my body. Dwayne was trailing his nose up the inside of my arm, tickling the area in a not so funny way. It was all so natural for them and I couldn't deny the magnetic pull I felt towards them as my terrified body began to relax, I was being lured into their trap and I didn't mind anymore. Is this how every victim felt? I wondered lazily as the guys hovered over me with teeth ready to tear into my blood stream.

It was sharp and piercing as all three bite down. Pain erupted just above my breast, wrist and neck where each had chosen their spot. The need to scream flitted through my mind for only an instant when the flood of desire and pleasure swallowed it whole, leaving the agony a distant memory. Heat began to build throughout my body, pooling in my core. I gasped at the unique feeling of bliss, it was so much more intense than the previous encounter and I couldn't get enough of it.

The three boys began to explore, their hands working in perfect harmony roaming softly over my curves. I became absorbed in the feeling as they drew out my life force, the world around me freezing on its axis as the yearning grew. My eye lids fluttered shut with a content moan as my body hummed with the warm tormenting hunger that had enthralled my libido. If I could form any coherent words I would have been pleading for the orgasm I was hurtling towards, but nothing except needy gasps came out.

I wanted more. Needed to feel the release that was bubbling so close to the surface.

I couldn't stop the fidgeting, as my muscles tensed and my free hand clutched desperately at the skirt of my dress exposing my thighs. Cool air flowed over my trembling legs as I urgently rubbed them trying to create friction in the exact spot my untouched virtue had been denied. A pair of hands crept their way between my knees, stopping my frantic actions. Even as the mysterious nimble fingers slid my legs apart my eyes were reluctant to open. Touch was relinquished and replaced with delicate lips, kissing its way along my inner thigh. Closer and closer they trailed towards my core but stopping just short. It caused my entire body to quake with unspoken need and my eyes shot open in time to see Paul embedding his fangs into my soft skin.

"Oh god!" I gasped out as my body jerked forward at the added intensity, dislodging the others. Already missing the feeling as my approaching climax diminished with the loss.

Growls resonated around the cave mixing strangely with the music that already filled it. Strong hands from the other three lost buys pulled me back into the couch as they partook again, building my desire up to its peak in seconds.

Paul's mischievous eyes caught my own as he licked over the wound he had created before sucking on it once more. He snuck a hand under my dress and straight to my most intimate place. It was wrong, wasn't it? I should have stopped him, told him no, but that wasn't what happened. I almost climaxed on impact when Paul's fingers rubbed over my panties. It caused me to jump at its force but the others would not be caught off guard this time as my over sensation frame was held in place.

My mewls spurred the eager vampire on as Paul became more bold, wiggling a digit underneath the thin material. Rubbing and stroking the bundle of nerves that resided so innocently there before plunging it straight into my heat.

The effect was cataclysmic.

My mind screamed YES as the same word left my lips when my orgasm ripped through my veins sending pleasure to every inch of my body. The explosion wiping my brain of all else as I rode out the waves of endorphins, trembling and panting as I slowly regained awareness. The guys had stopped and were just observing from their chosen perch.

That warm fuzzy feeling was washing over me, relaxing my limbs. The embarrassment and alarm should have started to surface but my mind just couldn't find the strength to care. Sleep was calling me and my body sank further into the comfortable couch.

"Always have to go that extra mile, don't you Paul?" David's exasperated voice flittered around me.

"What? She needed it, you heard her," the vampire defended himself with a cheeky smirk.

"Dude, you're gunna make this weird" Dwayne cut in.

"You're such a dick" chided the shortest vampire.

Actually, I thought they were all pretty odd but that thought was short lived as my eyes closed for the final time that night.

Note- I do not own the Lost Boys

Author- Thank you everyone for your patients, its been a while and life is chaotic as always.

Big thank you to everyone for commenting, followed and fav'd this story, it means so much and as always,

Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The warm glow of the afternoon sun streamed in through the blinds sending streaks of light across dozens of books on a neatly made bed. There in the middle I sat completely submerged in my current choice of reading material. Something I would not usually be interested in if it weren't for my current situation.

Frustration plagued me as I flicked through the stupid comic book Sammy had given me months ago. Each page less useful than the last. I turned my bedside lamp on in hopes of illuminating some secret information I may have missed.

Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and tried to refocus. There had to be something in here, something that could help.

Bright red smears of ink flowed out of the drawn victims while vampiric monsters feasted on their necks. Completely accurate from what I had seen and I was unfortunate enough to have the live recollection of their screams permanently etched into my memory. Flipping through the pages a little more, searching past vampires and holy weapons, stopping at what I assumed to be protection tactics. I'm going to assume garlic was still a no go, but maybe the reluctance of an invitation at my homes threshold might provide protection.

Shaking my own head at the stupidity of the idea, of course the boys already had an invitation and me revoking it wouldn't work if the rest of the occupants still welcomed their presence. My mother being the nurturing soul she is always beckons them in with open arms.

I could leave, run as far away as I could, abandoning my family, but without Max's approval I'd be hunted down, I was sure of that. Though It didn't stop me from keeping a duffel bag of essentials in my car just in case.

My fingers began tracing my forearm lightly as a slight chill trailed along my inner arm bringing a tingling sensation. I absently grabbed my jacket from the end of the bed, zipping it up to cover myself. Had I been paying more attention to the fading golden hues across my walls I would have known exactly what this feeling meant.

I pulled the sleeves up a little making sure to cover my wrists, hiding the marks I'd recently obtained days before. Just like the first bite that the shortest vampire had left on my neck, the others had followed suit and become permanent stains on my skin. But I didn't want their marks. I didn't want to be a plaything, a blood bag or their human pet. I wanted to be free of them. To stop the dangerous thoughts that now plagued my mind at night, no matter how hard I tried to avoid them. Tossing and turning in my bed, my body always so heavy and in need of rest. Yet I felt them watching from every corner of the room.

They were always lurking behind my closed lids, an illusion of desire waiting to pounce.

In the shadow of night their hands pulled and tugged at my restricting clothes, desperate to taste the flesh underneath.

Caressing my exposed skin, sending shivers through my yearning body until suddenly they would disappear like mist with the rising sun leaving only a ghost of their touch lingering within my consciousness as I woke.

How were they doing this to me?

There were so many questions flooding my mind yet no answers to save me from the raging waters. Just some eager vampires ready to pull me down with them.

"Your not lookin to kill us, are you Em?" A familiar voice chided playfully. My heart skipped a beat before trying to hammer it's way out of my chest. I'd lost track of time...

My wide eyes looked up completely caught off guard By Paul's mischievous grin. My lips parted to explain myself but I had no words to speak. The last time I'd seen the rock star vampire he was fingers deep within my moist walls sending my body over the edge in a shameful display of my weak judgment.

Heat shot through me and with it the unmistakable feeling of arousal. My thighs clenched together in an attempt to subdue those rabid hormones and embarrassment set in as his eyes trailed over my fridges form. They lingered for the briefest of moments before scanned the books around me as he closed the door and moved forward in the room. My face flamed with the awkward situation that he failed to recognise. Not being able to meet his orbs head on , I followed his gaze and took in the mass amount of literature I had obtained from the library, mythology, vampires, urban legends were just a few of the stand outs.

By the time I had realised how incriminating things looked Paul had crashed down beside me on the bed in a lazy manner.

"N-no...I w-was just" I was just what? My stuttering attempts were pointless when I had no answer. No, I wasn't trying to find ways of killing them but I was still sneaking around behind their backs for information.

Paul flipped through a few pages of a random book snorting at its contents before plucking the offending comic book from my fingers. His giggles were humiliating to say the least as he leant into me, his elegant finger prodding the page bringing my attention to a particularly graphic image of a stake being plunged deep into a vampires chest with blood exploding everywhere.

"If you really want to kill a vampire this is the way to do it" Paul said playfully, his eyes almost twinkled with mirth.

In the blink of an eye his body moved unexpectedly over my own, completely catching me off guard and I was forced onto my back to maintain the small distance between our bodies. Books dug into my shoulders uncomfortably, I was left with nowhere to go as he hovering above me, playing with a few stray locks of my hair while my mind tried to catch up.

The golden locks framing Paul's face seemed even more erratic from this angle under him. Every beautiful feature of his perfect face shone through and blinded my mind to the danger of being within his clutches.

"But you have to do it right the first time or we are going to come back for you." Paul's fingers began trailing down from my neck lightly leaving a scorching path across my collar bone and towards my heaving chest. He stopped just shy of my left breast as it swelled, with each shallow breath I took in his sweet intoxicating scent, it left a drunken feeling in my brain.

"Right here, straight through the heart" his hand flattened out as he listened to the frantic rhythm under his palm, Paul's face lost its hummer and his eyes bore into mine. The haunting melody of my pounding heart filled my ears and blood rushed through my body drowning out everything except his voice. His arm fell away to collect my own trembling hand, pressing it firmly over the exact place his own heart was located.

Dipping lower he whispers in my ear, "Don't miss Em."

Just as Paul began to pull away my fist grasped his mesh shirt, stilling his movement's. I wanted to say something, anything to dispel the guilty feeling now engulfing my heart. Our lips were inches apart, with one deep intake of air I felt like I could breathe him in.

Before I could say anything Marko bounced into the room, swinging the door wide for a trailing Dwayne to enter.

* * *

Thank you all for fav, following and commenting!

I cant believe its been so long since I've uploaded. I'm so sorry for the huge delay, next chapter should be up within the next few days as I had to split this chapter into 2 as 3000 words seemed like a very large doc for the site.

I figured these two don't get enough alone time so its Paul's turn this chap ;P

P.S... I have a secret that I can't tell anyone yet but the internet totally doesn't count when its anonymous... my second bundle of joy is baking away and will be due late March! yay for nesting and buying all the baby things. If you read this Cindy don't judge hahaha

Note- I don't own Lost boys


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I shot up like a bullet and righted myself beside the bed, my blush only intensified with the compromising position the other boys had caught us in.

"Wow! Are we interrupting something?" Marko sniggered bringing his thumb up to nibble before moving to browse through my closet. Flicking through each garment with vague interest.

Dwayne offered a raised brow with the hint of a smirk at my discomfort, his eyes seeing much more then he could say. The native American wandered straight over to the scattered books and traced a hand over some of the titles. Suddenly looking at my toes seemed very interesting, but then I saw my shirt and jumper had risen up slightly exposing my stomach. My fingers hurried to cover the offending area.

"We were just having a bit of one on one-time, right babe?" Paul offered happily.

"It wasn't like that," I protested quietly. My shoulder boldly giving Paul a little nudge as he sat up beside me on the edge of my bed.

"Hey Em, can you model these for us?" Marko pipped up, only then did I realise he had moved onto my underwear draw and was delicately holding up a pair of lace undies for the entire room to see.

Rushing over I snatched the offending cloth from him, and promptly closed the draw with a resonating snap. The boys whined in a chorus of unhappy groans behind me but that wasn't going to stop me protecting my modesty. Shamefully I turned slowly to face the small crowd of men in my room.

"That's no fun Em!" Paul protested, "I wanna see."

"You're beautiful Chicca, no need to hide it," Dwayne pipped up, his eyes trained on me over a mythology book he seemed to have lost interest in.

"What are you worried about hmm?" Marko edged closer than he already was, "afraid we won't be able to keep our hands off you?" It was getting rather warm in this confined space between three vampires and I could feel the nervous sweat start to form on my clammy palms.

"Ok, that's enough playing with the little human. Don't you have better things to do with your eternity than bugging me?" My breathless voice wavered slightly as I tried to disarm the charged situation with some light yet awkward humor.

"Don't be like that" Marko finally cut into my personal bubble, pressing his face into my hair and inhaling deeply, "we missed you Em." Warning bells were once again ringing in my head but every time one of them was this close I lost all intelligence and my brain would become mush, completely pliable to their whims.

I slipped off to the side closer to the wall, my eyes never leaving his as I scooted away for safety but he followed at a much slower pace, the thrill of being hunted stirred a strange heat low in my belly.

"I've been right here" I offered apprehensively. It was a dangerous game we were now playing, and I didn't know if I was strong enough to fight it after our last encounter. The ghost memories of my dreams told me that I didn't even want to resist them, but logic was still in control thankfully.

"No, we've missed this," Dwayne's large body had stopped me in my tracks from behind, his hands wandering over my hips and brushing sensitive flesh underneath my shirt eliciting a gasp of surprise from me. His touch was sensual and all my body wanted was to completely submit to the enticing feeling, I remembered all to well the addictive feeling of a vampires bite but it was too soon. I'd barely recovered my sanity from the last time.

I swallowed hard, swallowing down those feelings and my impending defeat.

"Pl…please leave" I ground out with great difficulty and attempted to pull away from Dwayne only to turn into Paul suddenly cutting of my only window of escape.

"We all know that's the last thing you want" the Rockstar supplied with a scoff, "mind readers remember?"

I had a very fuzzy memory of drunken Emily being told this, but my mind obviously hadn't wanted to believe it at the time. It was hard to deny the fact now I was very much sober and caught between Paul, Dwayne and Marko who were reading me like one of the many open books on my floor.

"You can't just do that, stay out of my head!" I bristled with as much venom as I could muster, I felt violated. I had no secrets, no safe place to hide, no way out.

I wanted to slap myself, I had barely tried to control the path my mind chose to wander down and now I knew none of it was private anymore but just because my mind imagined it didn't mean I would allow it to happen. Fulfilling my fantasies would be a cruel trick for these mischievous creatures.

They did not own me! At least that's what I told myself.

Marko was the first to move, startling me enough to comply when he gently turned me to face him with both hands cupping my face.

"You're so beautiful when you're mad," his youthful face drawing my lips closer to his own, "I'm going to kiss you now."

"Wait," my brows furrowed slightly, wasn't this about blood? Quenching their thirst?

Those thoughts were short lived as our lips met. My head went fuzzy and my body giddy under his influence, it was exhilarating being enthralled in the monsters embrace. Marko's hands came to tangle in my locks holding me in place as fire raged through my blood stream begging for more contact with the vampire.

With no reservations my hands pulled Marko's jacket bringing him further into the kiss, feeling his hard chest flush against me sent a chill through my heated skin, almost soothing the burn.

Marko's soft tongue darted out, sliding along my lower lip, eager for entrance which I gladly gave in my heightened state. My moan of approval was swallowed completely by his mouth as every corner was explored. One taste and I was hooked, the blending of a minty sweetness fixated me on continuing this forbidden act. But it was over too soon as Dwayne's hands pulled my hips back into his naked torso.

I was panting from lack of oxygen, Marko was just smirking in delight like I'd let loose and tried my first joint.

What had I done!

Tanned fingers trailed up my front, lightly clamping around my throat and tilting my head back. Dwayne's lips descended down and I was lost to the heady lust filled kiss, unlike Marko, Dwayne did not ask for permission. The sun kissed vampire took everything he wanted, his tongue plundering my mouth, delving deeper than I thought possible. My hands automatically stretched up, one tangling in his hair and the other holding his arm for support as he squeezed ever so slightly, it felt so good and I couldn't silence the whimper of satisfaction from the rough treatment.

"My turn," Paul's strained voice cut through me as I was pried from Dwayne's dominance.

Paul's arms encircled me, sliding down to grasp my thighs firmly. Small fists grasped his mesh shirt once again but I wasn't apologizing this time, he lifted my body like I weighed nothing and pushed me into the wall. The strength of these creatures was mind boggling and the knowledge that they could take my life at any moment seemed to dull my appetite as Paul buried his face into my neck, nipping the tender flesh. The twitch of a large bulge pressing into my leg sent my mind into overdrive, I was not prepared for where he was taking this despite liquid heat pooling at my apex from the memory of our last intimate encounter. Snapping out of my stupefy I attempted to push him away. The others had stolen my breath and I was all out of words now.

"Denied again," Marko chuckled, biting his thumb.

"You think to much babe," Paul whispered before muffling my gasp of shock. His lips moved slowly, taking his time building up my need with each second that passed.

My hands stopped pushing and instead hooked over his shoulders as he nibbled and licked his way into my mouth. I seemed to be the one picking up the pace as my lips tried to take control of the kiss. Like a starved animal I tasted every inch of his mouth that my tongue could reach, I wanted to devour him from the inside out. Air and logic were completely forgotten as I enjoyed the luxury of control Paul so generously offered.

A light knock on the door stopped us all as I reluctantly lifted my head to see David watching casually against the door frame.

"Glad to see we are all getting along," David scoffed with an amused shake of his head as Paul lowered me back onto the ground.

"I… We… Um" I stumbled over my words like a newborn deer. David just placed a finger to his lips to hush my rambling, then directed the digit to the mass of books on the bed.

"We will discuss 'that' later Emily," his calculating tone was calm but measured, it sent waves of unease through my endorphin filled body.

"It's time to go," David beckoned them out of the room, each sending me a smoldering glance as they exited. He watched from the door as they all filed out and down the hall before turning back to me and pacing into the room, looking around observantly, coming to a stop before my figitting form.

"You won't find what you're looking for in any book Emily," his hand took my chin forcing me to look directly into his eyes, "Don't do anything reckless."

A delicate peck on the lips and he vanished. Leaving no evidence of anything that had just happened.

Shit, shit, shit, I thought to myself in shock , hurrying to pick up the books.

* * *

As promised, the second half of the nights events, things got a little steamy...

Thank you all for the Follows, fav's and comments! thanks for sticking with it, I know I'm horrible for leaving updates so long but life is rather busy. I'm not sure when the next update will be as I've really got to do some updates to my book on wattpad ( farcrysue - Mafia Deception) but rest assured that I love the lost boys and my mind always seems to wander back to this haha

Note- I do not own the lost boys


End file.
